The Witty and The Pretty
by xChelsea
Summary: My first fanfiction about The Clique. This is around the 1st book and the 2nd book.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE Massie: When Massie gets in a big fight with her friends, she is forced to do the IMPOSSIBLE. Make LBR Faux-Livia and Layne Hawt. Wining the total knock-offs is one thing, but showing OCD whose boss is another. DONE, DONE, AND DONE!

Dylan: Kinda misses hanging with Alpha Massie, but finally getting all the weight off thanks to Kristen's protein bars.

Alicia: Even though, she wishes she was the new alpha of the PC instead of Kristen, she's still happy to be second in command.

Kristen: Totally does not heart Massie at all. Her father is getting a high-paying job, enough to afford a vintage condo. Can finally afford the look of a true alpha.

Claire: Claire knows how it feels to be on the end of Massie's hurtful jokes and is determined to stay with Massie. That is until she sees Massie FLIRTING with Cam!

Heres my first fanfiction of THE CLIQUE. Enjoy!  
>NOTE: Only two stories will be uploaded about The Clique's eighth grade year then I'm going to be starting another story of the clique without the original characters. <p>


	2. October 28

THE BLOCK ESTATE 3:05 AM FRIDAY October 28th

Can anyone be-lieve that I'm going to be THE first to get the cashemere tank top summer collection?

Massie exclaimed, her body tingling just thinking about it.

Kristen groaned and tapped her hands against her almost affordable sleeping bag. Claire bit one of her cuticles, Dylan kept munching away on a cookie, and Alicia just looked down at her designer socks.  
>Massie waited for an answer. Waited for her friends to gush over how lucky she was. But they all just stared at her.<br>What? Massie asked, suddenly feeling self concious.

You've already told us that. Alicia pointed out. You can't earn anymore gossip points.

Point. Claire giggled.

Kuh-Laire thats my line! Alicia cried, socking Claire lightly with a pillow.

Hello, Burrito and Na-cho needs to start talking with Taco! Massie shouted. Can anyone be-lieve it?

You mentioned THAT like last week. Dylan said, stuffing another peanut butter-flavored cookie into her mouth.

No I haven't Massie said.

Uh, yeah you have.

Massie flipped her hair behind her back. Whatever.

Dylan frowned. I was just saying.

Dylan are you a plus-size? Massie asked.

No.

Then why are you acting so fat? Massie snapped and smiled with triumphant as giggles filled the room.

Dylan's face turned a bright red for a quick second, but she quickly looked away.

Now Back to Me! Massie cried. I've ordered all the cashmere tank tops to have OCD on them.

Alicia gasped. Ehmagawd why?

Because were going to make OCD have uniform.

How much will the uniforms be? Kristen whispered, speaking for the first time.

Massie groaned. Just five hundred dollars for the shirt and eight hundred for the pants. Claire began to bite on her fingernails hastily. Why so high?

Because I'm not a cheap knock-off like Layne Abeley. Massie snapped. Besides were all getting them for free.

Kristen sighed in relief.

Claire flashed her a quick smile, since she knew where she was coming from. She couldn't exactly keep up with all of Massie's fashion demands either.

Do you think the principal would let us? Dylan asked.

Massie gave a knowing smile. I can handle that, don't worry.

Question. Alicia said.

Everyone huddled closer to her.

Will we make everyone wear it?

Of Course, all of the LBRs are going to want to be like us. Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

Dylan suddenly got to her feet, dropping the bag of mini- chocolate chip cookies on her sleeping bag. She grabbed five glass cups off Massie's bed side and held them up in the air.

Ehmagawd, are you trying to drop glass on our heads? Alicia exclaimed.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Lets do a toast.

The five girls all go up and took a glass. To the OCD uniforms! They cheered.


	3. October 31

**OCTAVION COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL – OCTOBER 31 - 2:15 PM**

Kristen felt the whole world falling on her shoulders as she read over her score on the Math Pop Quiz. C-. The worst letter she'd seen in her whole life. She could already imagine her Mother's way of punishment. No Boys. No Shopping and worst of all. No Pretty Committee. Her life would be over in just a few seconds. The minute she got into Massie's limo.

'KRISTEN!' She heard a call across the lawn and saw Alicia and Claire standing next to a stand. It was yellow with a giant sign that said. 'PC OCD UNIFORMS SIGN UPS' Massie was putting her plan into action. Which was good news for Kristen. It meant two more hours before she had to face her doom.

She raced over to the stand and stuffed her grade into her designer purse, hoping that it would vanish into thin air. 'Wheres Massie?'

Claire pointed a bitten finger towards the bushes. Where Massie was continuously flirting with some cute Briarwood Boys. She was showing them her plans for the OCD uniform.

'She put me in charge since Dylan had to go home early.' Alicia said proudly. Happy that she finally got to be in charge for once. 'Kristen, Claire go get the line thats waiting by the lockers and bring them to the stands.'

'What will you do?' Kristen asked.

'Be a Good Alpha-I mean Boss'

Claire and Kristen exchanged puzzled looks, but quickly sauntered back into the school. Where indeed a long line that stretched all the way to the back of the school waited anxiously for OCD uniforms. In the front of the line was LBR Layne Abeley flaunting off black & red nail polish on her fingers and toes.

Kristen and Claire stared at their friend in pity.

'Okay, I will lead you all to the stands where you will fill out a sheet to order your very own stylish OCD uniform.' Kristen informed and cheers and excited squeals blew through her eardrums. Claire covered her ears.

They led the long line to the front of the school and out onto the lawn where Alicia stood. And then the chaos began.

Faux-Livia jumped in front of Layne, who pushed her into the tree. Kori then jumped up to the front of the line and snatched a pencil of the stand and began to fill out a form. There was a chorus of whines as the girls acknowledged Kori's cheating.

'WHEN I SAID I NEED ORDER. I MEANT I NEED ORDER!' Massie came storming towards Alicia, here face fuming red.

'Its not my fault.' Alicia said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and giving a little wave to Josh by the bushes. 'I wasn't the one who led the girls out here.'

Kristen shot her friend a glare. Leave it to Alicia to turn the tables. Massie glared back at Claire and Kristen. Claire quickly began biting on a cuticle.

'KUH-LAIRE!' She shouted.'KRISTEN!'

'Blame it on the LBRs.' Kristen said. 'They're the ones who acted like this was a WWE match.'

Claire nodded quickly.

And then Massie suddenly flashed a sugar-sweet smile. Dempsey was trotting over to them to get his soccer ball that was under Massie's platforms. Kristen rolled her eyes.

'Okay, I know how to handle this.' Massie announced, obviously noticing the eyes of the Briarwood Boys staring at them curiously. 'Kori, get out of line now.'

Kori's mouth dropped. 'W-W-Why?'

'Cuz you cut me, LBR!' Faux-Livia cried and shoved tiny Kori out of the line. Kristen almost felt sorry for Kori as she ran back up into the school with tears streaming down her face. The sympathy quickly faded away.

'Olivia, are you a thief?' Massie asked. The rest of the PC waited anxiously for Massie's comeback line.

'Ummm...No'

'Then why are you stealing my lines?' Massie high-fived Alicia who high-fived Claire, who high-fived Kristen reluctantly. Claire wasn't the one to be mean.

'Massie, are you boy-stealer?' Alicia asked.

Massie gasped, but nodded.'No, YOU should know.'

Alicia sighed as if she had just figured out the answer to a difficult math problem.'So why did you steal Cam AGAIN?'

Everyone gasped. Even the Boys.

'Wait, why did you say that?' Massie asked in shock.

Alicia pulled out a rhine-stone iPad and typed furiously away. There was loud dings as everyone received a message on their phones. Kristen gasped at the image that popped up on her screen. No Way! Massie was lip-kissing Cam!

Everyone turned to Claire as her lips trembled rapidly. She dropped her phone onto the damp grass and ran back into the school.

Massie looked down at the grass, for the first time ashamed. Alicia had her arms crossed looking superior. Kristen looked down at her bag, knowing now two problems plagued her.


End file.
